supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 29
Synopsis for "1,000 Degrees in The Shade" Starfire has arrived at the police precinct in order to kill a captured criminal, saying he is a threat to the planet. Attempting to defuse the situation, Superman freezes Starfire with his ice breath in order to figure out what is going on. Before Starfire barged into the station, Superman wrapped the suspect with his cape to shield him from the blast. Suddenly, the suspect mutates into an inhuman creature but Starfire frees herself from the ice and kills him. Starfire reveals the man was in fact the host of an alien lifeform. The Daemonites had been attempting to conquer Earth but now they have help from willing humans. When Superman mentions others have claimed the alien weapons the others had, Starfire flies to another part of the precinct, where cops are being attacked by monsters created by the weapons. According to Starfire, the weapons are designed to inject Daemonite DNA into the humans who wielded them. Superman freezes the creatures with his cold breath, trying to find out a way to cure their condition. Meanwhile, Cat is walking home until Morgan Edge drives near her in his limo, asking her if she has considered his offer. Cat replies her website is not for sale and Edge drives away. Superman and Starfire bring the creatures to S.T.A.R. Labs for study. There, the scientists confirm Starfire's claims about Daemonite DNA. However, with no understanding about their transformation, there is no way to return them to normal. Starfire also discovers the devices have no effect on them because of their alien physiology. Discovering a subatomic signal in the guns, Superman is able to track the source and Starfire goes with him. They go to an abandoned fairground, where Starfire tells Superman her history: when Tamaran, her homeworld, was conquered by the Citadel, her sister Komand'r became the queen and sold Starfire into slavery to establish peace between Tamaran and the Citadel. Her life as a slave as made her very bitter towards conquest. Superman and Starfire find an empty crate, figuring out that is where the weapons came from. Then, a small child named Timothy meets them and asks for their help, saying he and his brother found the weapons and the Daemonites would help them become more powerful. Although Superman wants to help Timothy, Starfire believes it is a trap. Timothy then mutates into a Daemonite creature. Superman and Starfire get ready to fight but the creature commits suicide. Starfire believes that the Daemonites's actions tonight were just to create confusion and fear and Superman says that something out there is coming their way. Meanwhile, Jonathan goes to visit Lois at her apartment. He expresses his animosity at Superman because he seemed okay at Lois being attacked by the Parasite. Lois says Superman did what he had to do and uses her telepathy to erase Jonathan's memories about the event. In outer space, Blackfire, Starfire's sister, has received news about the Daemonites' actions. She communicates with her master, Helspont, and informs him Superman was involved. Helspont is more concerned about the fact that some of his best soldiers disobeyed his commands, considering there is perhaps something they fear more than him. Appearing in "1,000 Degrees in The Shade" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Starfire *Lois Lane *Jonathan Carroll Villains *Morgan Edge *Daemonites **Helspont **'Timothy' *Blackfire Other Characters *Cat Grant Locations *Metropolis **S.T.A.R. Labs Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-29 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_29 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-29-1-000-degrees-in-the-shade/4000-448918/ Category:Superman: Volume 3